Finally here
by CMU94
Summary: "You've never been here ! Never held him in your arms ! Never soothed him ! Never .. been here .. for me !" As the rain poured heavily , the tears never stopped streaming SasuHina fic , first fic , English is not my original language
1. chapter 1

Hi there ~ 

It's my first story here 

And I'm so excited , if you have any thoughts , don't be shy to spell 'em to me . 

This is a SasuHina fic , it might be a M rated or T cuz I'm not that good in writing fluff 

~~Enjoy~~

 **She woke up alone in bed , no man to cuddle with .**

 **Just her cute 8 years old son - Yuki - snoring peacefully like a little angel .**

 **She remembers everything like it was yesterday .**

 **Her lover , or should she say ex lover .**

 **His father, the hot athletic, and she was the blain Jane !**

 **How everything started, everything was perfect .**

 **Until he had to study abroad .**

 **Her phone rang three times before she picked up ,**

 **"Hello Anko chan , how can I help you? "**

 **"Hinata , we need you to cover the new event downtown, the Sharingan company opened a new store and they say it's the biggest one among all , are you up for the challenge? "**

 **The Sharingan Company is one of the biggest companies in the country , if not the biggest !!**

 **Specialized in electronic devices and so .**

 **Hinata thought for a sec , if she covers the event and wrote a good article about it, then she could get a rise.**

 **" mmm .. ano , I'll do it "**

 **"Thank you Hinata , you never disappoint me "**

 **With that Hinata close the phone and smile to herself .**

 **"Yuki kun wake up honey, you gotta a school to attend to "**

 **" mmm .. no..t now momm..y , just a sec " Yuki mumbled quietly .**

 **~~~~~an hour later~~~~~**

 **"Sweetie , are you ready?"**

 **" hai kaa-san " Yuki smiled to her with the beautiful onyx dark eyes shining and the blush covering his cheeks.**

 **Hinata couldn't help but smile to him genuinely, just like his father , Hinata thought.**

 **After she dropped her son into school, she went to her work, thinking only about one thing .. How to nail this coverage !**

 **He woke up, stretched his arm to the side so he can hug the petite body beside him and to feel that warmth.**

 **"Hmmm .. babe , morning "**

 **"Morning Sakura , did you sleep well? " mumbled Sasuke while nipping on her ear .**

 **Sakura moaned a bit and giggled " I really wanna spend the day with you, here, in bed , doing naughty things " now smirking " what do you think baby? "**

 **Sasuke got up " Want to , but I can't, the company is opening a new store today, and it's going to be a big day, Itachi would kill me if I didn't show up "**

 **Sakura nodded and pouted .**

 **" you gotta make it up to me , mr , I'm gonna miss you " she stands up and hug him from behind , while he wears his jacket.**

 **Turning around and kissing her on her forehead, Sasuke said " I will make it up for you , see you later ? "**

 **"Mm , take care Sasu , love you "**

 **"Yeah , see ya " as he drove away from her house.**

~~~~end~~~~

P.s : English is not my original language, sorry for any grammatical errors 

Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi there_**

 ** _I never thought that I'll get reviews like this !!_**

 ** _You made my day everyone ️._**

 ** _Here's ch 2._**

 ** _And yeah some of you kinda get the whole idea of the story , but not exactly._**

 ** _So enjoy_**

 ** _~~~~ch2~~~~_**

Hinata never knew who owned the Sharingan company , or who the CO was.

And she was thinking of meeting him and to write about him in the article.

But that was a tough thing to do .

No one can meet him that easily, like a king, he runs the company without even attending those cliché opening things.

And to meet him you gotta go to the main building of the company , and **TRY** to get an appointment!

 **TRY** !

So she decided that she was going to the opening and then the company, and that's that !

 ** _:Downtown:_**

Hinata got lost in this crowded place , lots of people were excited about the opening, as she took couples of photos.

One of the things that Hinata focused on is the people's faces, how their facial expressions were, when their eyes glistened , until she met those black eyes and **CLICK** !

 ** _\-- Hinata POV --_**

My heart skipped a beat , my body trembled , I know those eyes !

Those careless , sexy eyes , that once captured me away!

He looks at me, god what should I do ? Act like I don't know him? Like I didn't notice that he is here ? Say hi and walk to him?

What . . . Wh..what is he doing!! He's coming here!

Run Hinata ! Run ! Why aren't you running!.

Cuz the only way I wanna run to is his arms DUH !

Wearing a black cap and what ! A beard , walking to me in slow steady steps , taking my breath with every single step.

"Wow .. Hyuuga Hinata ! Never thought I'd see you here .

Coincidence ? Faith ? Or .. intentionally? "

"Sasu.. errm .. Uchiha-San , hi ! "

"Hi , what are you doing here? Interested in our products? Wanna buy something? Or just snapping pics of the crowd?"

"Your products ? Ah , I'm a journalist covering the event, and hopefully I can meet the CO and interview him " his products ?? What's he meaning??

"Wanna meet the CO?! I can arrange that for you, but just for you"

he smiled a little smile at me , just for me , ah I miss him .

"Uchih .."

"just Sasuke is ok , Hinata "

"Sasuke - kun , if you don't mind me asking , what did you meant by your products? "

"The Sharingan company is ours Hinata "

Oh so that's why he's here, now it makes sense .

"You've changed over the years, Hinata " with a sad smile mumbling to me and the blush took over me now .

"Hehe , not that much Sasuke - Kun .

But you changed a lot, the beard thing changed you completely."

"It's a fake one , so I won't be noticed , or I'll be doomed by the fan girls screaming ."

Now that makes me giggle a little, looks like he's still having the same annoying fan girls thing bothering him .

"Why are you giggling " with a little blush on his face he said.

"I .. I .. mmm .. I mean looks like there's something that hasn't changed after all "

I can see why they are fanning around you Sasu - Kun , still the handsome heartthrob that you are.

"About that interview with the CO , when do you want it to be ? "

" mmm .. any time is ok Sasuke -Kun , though it has to be before next week. "

"Done , just give me your phone number and I'll call you "

"Ok .. "

 _just like high school ._

Exchanging phone numbers , then class notes , then talking on the phone till the morning and texting , then breaking up .

 _All over again._

"Hinata.. I have to go now .. bye "

Eyes meeting, _ALWAYS_.. "Bye .. " I mumbled..

 ** _~~~~~Sasuke POV ~~~~~_**

Wow .. meeting her.. here.. brings back all of the memories.

What is the odds of mee...

"Sasuke .. you've been sitting here for 10 minutes not saying a word .

And you said that you want something , what's wrong? "

"Ah .. Itachi it's not something .. more of a favor "

"There's that friend of mine , who works at this Magazine or channel . I'm not sure.."

"Ah .. She ? Or He ? "

" _ **She**_ . "

"Done.."

"Arigato nii .. "

"Tell here the appointment will be tomorrow after lunch. "

There's that bond between me and Itachi that makes him understand me and what I'm about to say without even saying a word .

With that Itachi smiles his genuine smile and leave my office.

I'm going to call her later on , or tomorrow morning.

 ** _~~~~~Normal POV ~~~~~_**

It was 7 in the evening , Hinata was out getting gas from the gas station with her son .

"Kaa - san .. can I say something "

"Sure honey "

"Can we order Pizza " he said blushing and smiling showing his teeth - even though there's one missing - to his mom .

"How about we eat Pizza at a fine restaurant ? Wouldn't that be better?"

"Hai .. you're the best mom ever "

Driving off to the restaurant , Hinata only thought about one thing .. _**HIM**_ .

Hinata and Yuki reached the restaurant , ate , and then they went back home .

As Yuki went to his mom's room , Hinata was editing the photos on her laptop, till a certain pic comes ..

and a certain memory comes to mind..

 ** _:FlashBack:_**

Hinata was editing a pic of her boyfriend and smiling .

"What are you doing ? " mumbled her boyfriend to her .

Leaning her head back so she can give him a peak on the lips " editing, come .. check it out "

"Looks pretty legit to me ."

"You like it ?"

"Hn , I like you " bending over her shoulders and kissing her .

"Hmm .. now that's something I like " standing from the chair and circling her arms around his neck " the school wants the pics as soon as possible , and you distract me ." Said Hinata with a blush over her cheeks.

"But admit that you like it " he whispered in her ear , then attacked her neck with small kisses and bites.

"Hmmm "

 _Ehem .. ! "_

Turning their heads around , " _Hinata , you should probably go home now !."_

"Ha..i ma'am.. I ..I mmm see ya " she packed her laptop and hurried out of the door.

 _ **:end of flashback:**_

With that Hinata shutdown her laptop and went to her bedroom , a sad smile on her face .

 _ **~~~~~The next morning~~~~~**_

Ring .. Ring .. Ring ..

"Hello , is that Hinata?"

"Hi .. ermm .. kaa-san is asleep now , who's the caller ,please?"

"Ah ..! when she wakes up tell her Sasuke called "

'Kaa - san ?!! Is she married !' Sasuke _thought ,_ _Or_ .. !!!

 **~~~~End of ch 2~~~~**

 **Woah .. I'm not used to writing a lot so I'm tired lol its 11 am at my country and I'm still awake!**

 **So .. what do you think?**

 **C ya .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there , I'm sorry for the late update. I was busy with celebrating "Eid".**

 **Your reviews made my day , really ! Every single one of 'em .**

 **Enjoy Ch 3 . When i was writing it , I felt alot of tension between Sasu and Hina .**

 **P.s : English is not my original language, sorry for any grammatical errors.**

 _ **~~~CH3~~~**_

 ** _..Flashback.._**

 _Ring .. Ring .. Ring .._

 _"Hello , is that Hinata?"_

 _"Hi .. ermm .. kaa-san is asleep now , who's the caller ,please?"_

 _"Ah ..! when she wakes up tell her Sasuke called "_

 _'Kaa - san ?!! Is she married !' Sasuke thought ._

 _Or .. !!!_

 ** _..End of flashback.._**

Arms around his head, Sasuke looked at the ceiling , shocked . Eyes widening .. lips trembling .. eyebrows frowning!

A tug on his heart made him angry. Who is the father?? Is she sleeping around!! When did she gave birth!!

He knows pretty well that when he see her he won't ask those questions. Who is he to ask her ! He's not like the father of her son duh !

Or is he!

So many confused thoughts on his head.

Picking up his phone and calling " moshi moshi .. cancel all of my meetings for the day. I won't be coming today " with that said he closed the line and got up to take a shower . "A shower will be nice to get her of my mind " mumbling to himself.

 **••Sasuke POV••**

Rubbing my body with the soap,all I think of is her . I know I shouldn't have gone away. But i had to .. I had to continue my studies.and like that, in a plink of an eye , boom she has a son.its not like you didn't move on Sasuke. But I didn't find her when I got back here! She was nowhere to be found!

 ** _..Flashback.._**

" _Promise me .. that you'll never leave me alone, that no matter what, I'll be the one for you , that you'll always be MINE ! And I know that I'll always be yours Sasuke kun .. always."_

 _ **..End of flashback..**_

She lied! She is a fucking lair!

When she knew about me going to study abroad, she said that. And eight years later she has a fucking SON ! * grabbing the Shower head tightly *

With a towel around my waist I picked up my phone " one missed call : _hime_ "

Looking at her number.. as the silent in my room reflected inside of me .. i was feeling dull .. nothing in my head just staring numbly at my phone screen . And that's was the silence before the storm.

 **••Normal POV••**

Dialing her number she picked up immediately..

her heart was pounding out of her chest. With a small smile on her face she said " hello "

"Hi Hinata.. it's Sasuke " I know that, she thought.

"Oh .. hi Sasuke kun how are you "

"Good.. " yeah , pretty good he turned his head to the side with a frown on his face. "listen , your free today?"

"Mmm .. just let me check.."

"Amm , I have nothing on my schedule for today " is he going to ask me out or something!! She thought "what's up?"

"Your meeting with the CO will be today then . At lunch maybe?"

"Aah .. Ok I guess " oh that's why he asked me . And I'm the fool who thought that he'll ask her out . She sighed in disappointment.

"Hinata " a husky voice said while trembling .

"Hai .. Sasuke kun? " her heart screamed and her face heated with a ten shades of red .. stay calm and cool Hinata.. don't let him sense your nervousness !

" **I** ... See ya later " **I .. miss you !**

"Mmm.. bye " ...always.. she thought.

 **••Hinata POV••**

It was 10 Am when I called him , Yuki told me that he called..of course he didn't know Yuki.

He'll never know him .

 _ **..Flashback..**_

 _In his room . At the same time we said "I've something important to tell you "_

 _"You go first " I said while hugging him and snuggling closer to his chest on his king sized bed._

 _" I got a scholarship.. to study abroad " he said without looking at me. He only looks at the ceiling , like he doesn't want to know my reaction, my emotional features ._

 _I was a bit shocked to be honest,but I had to be strong for the sake of the two of us. So I pretended to be happy for him ._

 _I'm happy for him really.. but sad for me. Long distance relationship never works. That's what I believe in . It's hard not to be able to see him , hug him , talking to him ._

 _I know that we can communicate over the internet , but it's not like having him here..beside me._

 _That what was going on my mind the whole time._

 _My eyes shifted towards him and I said with my best fake happy voice " Promise me .. that you'll never leave me alone, that no matter what, I'll be the one for you , that you'll always be MINE ! And I know that I'll always be yours Sasuke kun .. always." Now he looked at me . Our eyes met and the sadness in his made it difficult to stay positive and fake smiling , the tears building up on my eyes "promise me that you'll never cheat , that you'll come back to me " now with the tears falling from my eyes " promise me Sasuke kun ... I'll never love someone * hiccup * like I love you, I'll never *hiccup * find someone like you " with a determination I said "I'll always be waiting for you. I promise you that.. Always!"_

 _He held me tightly and said "Always my hime , remember that.. " with a tear falling from his eyes and a frown on his face he said in a low whisper with his chin on my head " always mine " ._

 _ **..End of flashback..**_

Tears streaming down my face " why .. why Sasuke kun!"

Why did he left me ! Why did he said what he said! Why did I let him leave

I should've been selfish! He could study here! He could be with me and Yuki.

We should be married by now ! My heart is aching, and I'm shaking, where were you when I needed you the most my love !

How am I supposed to go out like this! My eyes are puffy . I look hideous as I look at my reflection on the mirror.

I should take a shower and get prepared for the interview.

 ** _~~end of CH3~~_**

 **Woah, finally!! Ch . 3 is done with .**

 **When I wrote this chapter I tried to put so much emotion on every single word.Especially Sasuke and Hinata's flashback , When I wrote them, i was building tear in my eyes**

 **Till next time everyone . See ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, I decided to update quickly this time , and I made the chapter a bit longer .**

 **Its hard to write a long chapter, I wish you could pardon me, because I'm writing this story using my iPhone and it's harder than it seems.**

 **Later on you'll know why Sasuke thought that Hinata lied , and why he thought that she moved on .**

 **

P.s : English is not my original language, sorry for any grammatical errors.

**

 **Enjoy**

 _ **~~~~CH4~~~~**_

It was the 17th of September , she wore a nice white top tucked in a slim pants and a nice navy blazer and a flatty shoes , applied a little light makeup. With her bag in hand she took of to the Uchiha Company 

_**..An hour ago..**_

 _Beeb .. beeb_

 _Hinata was eating her Cinnabon rolls and smiling to her self, happy with what she just made when she heard the phone beeb. "A text from Sasuke kun it says . It must be the direction to the place where I'm meeting the CEO "_

 _You're meeting him in The Uchiha Company , not in a restaurant ._

 _ **..At the mean time..**_

Hinata reached the Uchiha corp. and was just shocked " this place should be at least 25 floors high! " . She entered the reception through the big see through door.and made it to the front desk.

"Hi ma'am , may I help you?" The lady in the reception said. " hai . I have an interview, errm .. i mean an appointment with mr. Uchiha. " Hinata said hesitantly and smiled at the hazel eyed beauty in front of her. "May I have your name, ma'am? And your ID please?" With a nod Hinata handed her the ID and with that the receptionist nodded towards the elevator " 21th floor ma'am " . Hinata smiled "well that was a pretty good guess " she thought to her self when she reached the elevator thinking about her guessing about the buildings hight.

When Hinata reached her destination she found a big wooden desk, sitting behinds it a beautiful lady " it must be the CEO assistant or secretary" she said in a low voice. And in the same hall there is this big wooden fancy door.

"Hi ma'am, how can I help you?" Those girls are so nice and polite. No wonder the company is so sophisticated , Hinata thought. "Mmm hi .. I have a meeting with mr. Uchiha, could you tell him please, it's Hyuuga Hinata." With that the secretary picked up the phone and said " mr. Uchiha, there's a lady here says that she have a meeting with you.. uhah , sir ... her name is Hyuuga Hinata.. mmm ..sir ?? ...ok ". Hinata looked a bit worried but she didn't show it .. she think that she know who's the CEO and if he's who she think he is , he would be shocked to hear her name. A voice cut her off her thoughts "ma'am..you hear me ? "She said politely . "Ah .. sorry, yeah ?" Hinata said with a nervous smile. "You can come in , said mr. Uchiha " with that Hinata nodded and said a small thank you and went to the big door , actually the only door in this floor, beside the elevator's .

 ** _~~inside the office~~_**

His phone rang. He knew whom she was. His secretary of course. Picking up "yes , Konan ? Did she mention her name? If so , what's is it? " he paused for a moment. A shocked expression on his face. What did she just said! The voice on the other end said " mmm .. sir ??" Then he noticed " oh .. yeah Konan , let her in " with that he hang up and just stared blankly at nothing in particular . 

So that's the _she_ that you told me about that day , Sasuke. I never thought that we'll see her again. The Hyuuga beauty. 

A small knock on the door cut his trance of thoughts."come in , Hinata " . He said the last part quietly .

She slowly entered the office.. it was so big . With a beautiful classic book shelfs . A beautiful and fancy carpet. A small bar and a leather black couch to the side. And the not so small window ! You can see the whole city from here. "Such a beautiful view." Hinata thought. 

And in the center of this all, a classic designed desk, it was a big one tho . 

And then He stood there, raven eyes looked at her , a small smile graced his features. 

"Hello, Hinata " . She just looked a him blushing a little. Eyes widen a little. A tear building . "Itachi nii " she said quietly and smiled at him . "I have to be more serious and control my emotions.. be professional Hinata " she thought. 

"Take a seat , when Sasuke told me that I have an interview with a ' _SHE_ ' , at first I was going to decline, I don't do much of interviews. But if I knew that it'd be you, I'd said yes immediately " he smiled at her . Hinata blushed and said " I never thought that .. mm . You're the CEO Itachi san , until I met Sasuke kun at the opening day, and still I didn't guess it till now ." She said to him politely looking at his eyes to be more professional. "So you're now a journalist? I thought you liked art , and photography? " he said skeptically. "Hai .. but photography won't make that much of a money to survive " she joked nervously, looking at her fingers and continued " so I thought that working as a journalist would make a bit more money and I can still..mm.. enjoy my passion" she smiled looking at him now.

Itachi didn't fail to notice her nervousness, this's Hinata who we're talking about, and he knew her pretty well, but he just didn't say anything."ah.is that so .. so do you wanna start the interview?" She nodded and smiled. 

_Itachi nii always gets me_.. she thought .

 _ **:elsewhere:**_

 _ **~Sasuke POV~**_

My phone rang a couple of times and I knew that she was Sakura..

My relationship with Sakura is a bit complicated.

I can't say that she's my Fun time mate , nor she is my friend with benefits.

I've known her since kindergarten, me and her and Naruto , we weren't the three musketeers..whenever you ask about Sasuke and Naruto , they are at Sakura's . Whenever you ask about Sakura and Naruto , they're at Sasuke's . Or that's what the people said about us back then.

But then come the forth musketeer.

Yup I'm talking about the one that comes to your mind right now .

When we met her at the elementary school , I couldn't help but to like her . As friends of course. She was quite, shy , naïve , and cute ?? , she was like a little chipmunk , we gave her that nickname back then , but when she was at high school she wasn't a chipmunk at all!!

Anyhow , Sakura was strong, not afraid to speak her mind, she was independent.

Maybe that's why I've become a friend with her. When I got back to Tokyo she was the first person to be there at the airport for me -besides Naruto. Obviously , Naruto told her about my arrival. She was more than happy to see me. I was feeling the same, really. But I was lingering and waiting to see someone else among the crowd.

But she wasn't there. No one heard about her after high school. They said she had an abortion , and moved away.

There, at that moment, I realized that no one stays for no one .

I regret a lots of things, I know. But she was my biggest disappointment.

And after three years from my arrival, she had a son . Huh , sure she moved on .

"Yeah , Sakura?" I said in a tired voice. "Sasuke kun~~ are you free today? We can have lunch today , what do you think?" She said cheerfully to me . Sometimes I feel like I'm a scum. "Ah..I'll pick you up in an hour? " she giggled and said yes to me happily then hung up. Sakura was loud. She just never see the one who truly cares about her.

Likewise Sasuke, you don't see her like the way she sees you. I looked at my reflection on the mirror and shrugged everything off .. I should get her something nice .

 _ **~~~End of CH4~~~**_

 **What do you think? I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **P.s : English is not my original language, sorry for any grammatical errors.**

 **See ya .**


End file.
